


You're Sugar on My Lips and The Voice Inside My Head

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What would you do if Suga walked in right now?  Saw you all flushed like this?  All sprawled out and whiny and so needy.”</p><p>There are many things Sugawara Koushi expected when he came home on a cold, snowy day.  Seeing his boyfriends on the couch together was one of them.  Seeing them in the middle of something so intimate... not so much.  Seeing one of them soft and pliant and docile, all soft gasps and scrabbling fingers over muscled shoulders, well that was something from his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Sugar on My Lips and The Voice Inside My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play spot which line I died while writing.

Snow is piling up, turning the dingy grey of the city silver and shimmery under the streetlamps, and a bitter wind had bit at his neck and cheeks the entire way home, chilling him to the bone despite his scarf and thick winter jacket.  He had been a shivering mess by the time he slipped inside the door of their corner apartment and toed off his shoes, hanging his jacket and scarf on the hook near the door with a soft content sigh, ready to slip into some sweatpants and curl up with his boyfriends.  Boyfriends he was sure he would find curled up together on the couch already since they both managed to have the day off from work and had sent him a message two hours ago about how they finished their errands.

Boyfriends he does indeed find on the couch even more intimately wrapped together than he imagined.

Koushi steps into the doorway to the living room, humourous quip about them warming him up on the tip of his tongue, and stops dead in his tracks when he spots the scene on the couch.  He can’t actually see most of Tetsurou but he can hear him now that he’s out of the hallway and he can definitely see the way his fingers dig into Daichi’s broad - bare, he notes almost absentmindedly - shoulders and muscular back as he curls himself down over Tetsurou.  A broken gasp fills the room and a trickle of sweat runs down Koushi’s neck into his collar.

He swallows hard and blinks rather dumbly.  It’s not like seeing those two together is a new thing, nor is seeing them on the couch like this, he’s just not sure he’s ever actually walked in on them.  At least not while Tetsurou doesn’t seem to have the slightest clue he has an audience.

A breathy groan hits him and he’s sure that Tetsurou doesn’t know he’s there.  Tetsurou liked to show off when things got hot and heavy.  He knew the sounds that drove them both wild and loved the fact that his rough voice could send them both skyrocketing with pleasure and he used these facts well.  He loved to make eye contact and do the most lewd things and make the most lewd noises.  But this, these soft gasps and shuddering moans and hungry grunts and fingers digging hard enough into Daichi’s skin to leave red crescents, was him getting lost in the sensation and Koushi feels heat bubbling through him at the thought of Tetsurou so open.

Koushi reaches up to tug at the collar of his sweater that suddenly feels far too tight when Tetsurou lets out a whimper and Daichi glances up.  He gets a wicked look in his eyes, a mischievous glitter that is far more common to Tetsurou or even Koushi himself, and he tilts his head slightly in a silent no when Koushi opens his mouth to say something.  Koushi’s mouth snaps shut and his fingers curl in his collar.  Daichi grins and sinks his mouth back down around Tetsurou, never taking his eyes off of Koushi and he finds himself taking a nearly silent step forward so he can see without the arm of the couch getting in the way.

Tetsurou’s messy hair is even more disheveled than usual, sweaty and sticking to his forehead as he turns and buries his face into the pillow under his head.  Daichi is pinning one knee against the back of the couch and Tetsurou’s other foot is on the floor, toes pressed down and calf muscle straining as Dachi does something that makes Tetsurou shiver and whimper.  Koushi stares, mesmerized, at the fine sheen of sweat on their flushed bodies and the way it makes them look so alive.  The air outside might be frigid and unforgiving but Koushi has a feeling if he could pull his attention away from his boyfriends long enough to glance at the window overlooking the street just a few feet away it would be fogged over, a hazy curtain separating them from the shimmery cityscape.

“Kuroo,” Daichi’s raspy voice fills the room and Koushi startles a little.  “Tetsu,” Daichi tries again when he doesn’t get a response, one hand running down Tetsurou’s leg and the other slowly pumping his cock and this time he gets a quiet hum.  “What would you do if Suga walked in right now?  Saw you all flushed like this?”  From his spot just past the arm of the couch Koushi can see Tetsurou tense as Daichi’s fingers trace the inside of his hip and slide lower.  “All sprawled out,” Koushi can’t quite see Tetsurou’s face but he figures that means Tetsurou can’t see him unless he tilts his head back to look behind him and he feels his breath catch when Daichi presses a kiss to Tetsurou’s hip, “and whiny,” Koushi can just see the last of the fading marks on Tetsurou’s thighs from the last time he had gone down on Tetsurou and his stomach clenches around a pit of arousal when Daichi turns his head and bites down on one, sucking a new mark into place, “and so needy.”

Tetsurou lets out a slow groan as Daichi shifts, shoulders dropping a little as he - oh shit.  Koushi’s throat goes dry and his pants get tight when he realizes Daichi is stretching Tetsurou open, the slow back and forth movement of his shoulders as familiar to Koushi as his own reflection, and Tetsurou is shuddering and hissing slightly and Koushi knows that can only mean that Daichi started with two fingers; that border between just enough and too much was one that Tetsurou loved dancing across.  

What’s surprising Koushi the most is that Tetsurou is just taking it.  Just clenching his fingers into Daichi’s shoulders and arm, rolling his head back and forth a little, and sucking in gasps of air as Daichi works him open and slides his lips over Tetsurou’s cock.  He’s usually the most vocal of them, grunting out words of encouragement and lewd suggestions that make Koushi’s blood thicken and slow to a crawl as the heat builds.

This is building an entirely different kind of heat.  Seeing this more docile Tetsurou coming apart at Daichi’s hands.

“Tetsu, tell me.  What do you think Suga would think about this?  You’re always so careful around him.”  Koushi’s fingers curl into his palms and he feels his nails biting into the skin.  “So cautious of his edges and his soft smile.  So careful not to let yourself fall too far off the edge of the map.”

Daichi’s words are hitting somewhere in his mind, there’s a flare or two of what might be jealousy - at what he’s not too sure of at the moment - but mostly he can only watch in fascination as Tetsurou shudders and clings to Daichi like he’s anchoring him.

“C’mon, Tetsu.  Spill.”

“I don’t know,” Tetsurou practically whimpers.

“Would you want him to see you like this?”  Daichi still hasn’t looked at him since that mischievous glint in his eyes but Koushi has no doubt that Daichi is catching every reaction from both Tetsurou and himself.  Every hitched breath, every clenched finger, every bead of sweat rolling down their necks.  “Want him to help me unravel you?”  Daichi lightly nips at Tetsurou’s thigh again and Koushi knows it’s more for him than for Daichi - marking up Tetsurou’s thighs was kind of Koushi’s thing after all - but the way Tetsurou whimpers and Daichi smiles makes him wonder if Daichi enjoyed it more than he thought he did.  “If he were to come home right now would you want to stay like this, all nice and soft for us, and let him play with you too?”

Daichi looks up at him then, eyes dark and commanding, and then glances to a spot next to him before flicking his eyes up to Tetsurou.  Koushi nods and takes a wavering breath before carefully and quietly moving and kneeling down on the floor next to Daichi’s spot on the couch.  His breath catches when he finally sees Tetsurou’s flushed face, sees the way his chest moves erratically with each quick breath as Daichi continues to slowly move his fingers and in out of Tetsurou.  His eyes catch on that, on the way Tetsurou opens for Daichi and the way his slick fingers twist and separate and disappear into Tetsurou.

As much as they’ve done since the three of them started their relationship there’s still some things that were just Tetsurou and Daichi’s things, just like there are some things that are for Daichi and himself, and this was one of them.  Tetsurou soft and pliant and writhing on the couch.  He’s seen them together before, has even seen Daichi giving Tetsurou a blow job like this, but Tetsurou’s never been so submissive during it.  He was always the one tugging and pulling and directing the scene.  Thoughts of letting Tetsurou into those parts that were just him and Daichi - thoughts of teaming up together to bring Daichi to his knees - dart through his mind and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to stay silent.

“Yes.”  Tetsurou gasps out and for a moment Koushi’s so lost in his own thoughts he doesn’t even know what Tetsurou is agreeing to.  “I... I want Suga to see me,” he lets out a low moan as Daichi’s fingers twist, “want him to help you.  Want you both to-” he breaks off into a whine that has Koushi shifting uncomfortably on the floor; he picked a horrible day to wear jeans instead of slacks.

Daichi leans forward and thrusts his fingers in deep, smiling when Tetsurou whimpers.

“Open your eyes,” he says.

Tetsurou’s eyes flutter open and focus on Daichi, wide and dark and a little confused at the command until Daichi tilts his head and Tetsurou slides his gaze to the side and lands on Koushi.  He goes completely tense for a moment, eyes widening in surprise and cheeks flushing even deeper red with embarrassment.  Koushi holds his gaze, lets Tetsurou’s eyes flicker across his face, searching out something that he apparently finds after a tense minute because his body relaxes back against the couch and he starts to give Koushi his usual cheeky grin.  Until Daichi twists his wrist and Tetsurou lets out a low groan that makes him flush even more when his eyes flicker over to Koushi’s again.

Koushi simply smiles and reaches for the hand that’s wrapped around Daichi’s arm with a quiet “May I?”  Tetsurou nods and Koushi presses a kiss to his palm as he scoots forward until he can properly kiss Tetsurou.

He can taste a hint of blood on Tetsurou’s warm lips, he probably bit his lip at some point to quiet himself, and he lets out a hum of amusement when Daichi does something that has Tetsurou gasping and grabbing at Koushi’s sweatered shoulder.  He brushes at Tetsurou’s sweaty bangs and kisses his forehead, letting Tetsurou bury his face into against his neck when Daichi shifts again and takes Tetsurou back into his mouth with a loud slurp.  Koushi’s hand drifts down Tetsurou’s neck and traces patterns across his chest as he groans quietly and tangles his fingers into Koushi’s sweater.

He tugs insistently at it after a moment and Koushi pulls back.  “Take it off?”  Tetsurou’s voice is a harsh whisper, cracking halfway through.  “Please?”

Koushi untangles Tetsurou’s fingers, pulls his sweater over his head and tosses it behind him.  He thinks he hears it hit the tv but he’s too focused on the way Tetsurou’s eyes light up at the bare skin and the way his warm hand sends goosebumps down Koushi’s spine when he drags his fingers up his chest and wraps them around his neck to pull him down into a kiss.

He can feel Tetsurou’s fingers tracing patterns down his neck and across his shoulders and he knows exactly what path he’s taking; he’s taken it enough times with his fingers - and his lips, pressing searing kisses and sharp nips of teeth across the skin - that Koushi knows it though he’s never really seen it himself.  Tetsurou is tracing the lines between the beauty marks on his shoulders and he knows that if he could reach from this position Tetsurou would continue to trace the pattern straight down his side to the marks on his hip bone and then around the back to the one, embarrassingly located, low on his asscheek.  Tetsurou loves that one the most right after the one on Koushi’s collarbone.

A hand settles on his ass, warm through his jeans, and Koushi shivers when Daichi kneads his cheek through the tight fabric.  That was the hand he hand been pumping Tetsurou with and Koushi has half a mind to scold Daichi later because he can feel the dampness of Daichi’s palm from saliva and who knew what else through the fabric; if his jeans stain because Daichi wiped flavored lube on his ass again he is going to severely maim him.  He opens his mouth to protest when Daichi pulls off of Tetsurou with a pop that is nothing short of pornographic and Tetsurou shudders, fingers digging into Koushi’s shoulder almost painfully.

“So,” Daichi’s voice is sandpaper down his spine and Koushi and Tetsurou shiver simultaneously at the sound, “the question now is who do you want inside you, Tetsurou?”  Koushi watches as Tetsurou’s eyes flutter open again and flicker between Daichi and himself, unsure.

“It’s okay,” Koushi says.  “You know that no matter what you choose neither of us will be offended.”  He leans in close and nips gently at Tetsurou’s earlobe.  “We just want to make you feel good.”

Tetsurou licks his lips and takes a deep breath before he whispers out Koushi’s name.  

Koushi glances back at Daichi to see if he heard and is a little surprised by just how pleased Daichi looks at Tetsurou’s choice.  He narrows his eyes when Daichi grins at him; if Koushi didn’t know better he’d think Daichi planned this whole thing.  Because that is definitely Daichi’s “getting what I want” smirk.

“That sounds just fine to me.”  Daichi’s gaze doesn’t break from Koushi’s even when he sits up and slowly slides his fingers out of Tetsurou.  “How about you?  Koushi?”

His name drips off Daichi’s lips, sticky sweet like the caramel Koushi puts in his hot chocolate, and his heartbeat drops, blood thick and heavy in his veins, when the corner of Daichi’s mouth curls up into that grin of his.  That damn grin that gets Koushi to do far more things than people realize.  True he and Tetsurou are the more mischievous ones in this relationship but it’s not like Daichi doesn’t do his fair share of challenging and daring.

Not that Koushi needs to be challenged or dared into having sex with Tetsurou.

“I, uh, yeah.  No problem with that at all.”

Daichi stands and peppers kisses along Koushi’s arm as he pulls him to his feet.  He tangles their fingers together and runs his free hand up and down Koushi’s spine a couple times as he pulls him into a kiss.  Daichi’s lips are, as always, warm and soft, softer even than Koushi’s even though Daichi never uses lip balm, and Koushi can taste Tetsurou on them when he slips his tongue out to run along them.  Daichi grins and nips lightly at his tongue before pulling Koushi’s bottom lips between his teeth and sliding his free hand under the back of Koushi’s jeans.

Daichi laughs quietly when Koushi rolls his hips forward at the touch.  “You seem to be feeling a bit strained.”

“You’re not exactly unaffected yourself,” Koushi laughs back when his free hand slides down to squeeze Daichi’s ass and making him roll his hips forward in return.  “Though you do make a pretty picture with that damp spot in the front of your sweats.”

“Spend forty-five minutes with Kuroo spread out under you, pliant and practically begging, and then see how damp and hard you are.”

Koushi swallows thickly at that image and glances down at Tetsurou, hands idly running down his chest and lightly fisting his cock as he watches them, eyes still soft and waiting but hungry.  He bites playfully at Daichi’s collarbone and tilts his head back.

“Oh someday I am sure I will.  But for now…” He drops his eyes downwards, tilting his chin so he can glance at Daichi through his lashes.

“What you need help taking your pants off?”

“If you’re offering.”

Daichi drops to his knees without another word and Koushi tenses when he hears Tetsurou groaning from the couch.  He glances down and bites back a groan of his own as Daichi easily undoes his button and zipper and slides his jeans off his hips; Daichi looks damn good down there with flushed cheeks and plump lips and he knows it.  He splays one hand across Koushi’s bare stomach and uses the other to pull down his boxers.

“You’re so pale,” he whispers as he runs a thumb across the light swell of Koushi’s stomach before leaning in to kiss the skin.  “So easy to mark.”  His teeth catch just above Koushi’s hip bone and Koushi hisses at the sensation.  He doesn’t miss the way Tetsurou mimics his sound from the couch but he’s too busy watching Daichi’s hands run along the top of his thighs and the way Daichi’s dark hair stands out against his pale skin to turn and look at him.

Tetsurou likes his beauty marks and Daichi’s strong arms, Daichi likes the paleness of his skin compared to theirs and Tetsurou’s deft hands, and Koushi likes marks.  Marking Tetsurou’s thighs or Daichi’s shoulder and seeing their marks on him.  He idly traces the already reddened mark on his hip bone as Daichi nuzzles the joint of his hip and thigh and then slowly runs his tongue along Koushi’s already hard cock.

“Looks like you don’t need much help here.”  He drags the back of his knuckles along the underside of Koushi’s cock and grins at him.

“Well I won’t stop you if you want to help but we don’t want to leave Tetsurou waiting too long.”  

Daichi glances at Tetsurou and nods.  “That is an excellent point.  But I don’t think he’ll mind if I take a couple minutes here.  Will you, Tetsu?”

“I don’t mind at all.”  Tetsurou’s voice is husky and Koushi can feel himself twitch against Daichi’s knuckles at the way Tetsurou’s voice drags down his spine and hangs there like a hot stone heavy behind his stomach.

“Hmm.  Good.”  

Daichi hums against his thigh and then before Koushi can do anything but take a breath Daichi’s lips are around his cock and he’s sinking into the warmth of his mouth.  He buries one hand in Daichi’s hair, grips Daichi’s shoulders with the other and sighs when Daichi’s warm hands settle against his ass cheeks and pull him forward.  Koushi and Tetsurou may be the mischievous ones in general but Daichi has the most wicked mouth of them all.  His lips thin as Koushi watches him slide all the way forward until his nose is nuzzling against Koushi’s pelvis and his strong jaw quivers a little when Koushi’s hand slides across his shoulder and he runs a thumb across his chin.  He can feel Daichi’s throat working, feel the pressure of his tongue and lips and teeth scraping lightly as he slides slowly back before sinking forward again.  And again.  And a few more times for good measure as Koushi’s toes curl into the carpet and he drops his chin to his chest with a groan as warmth tingles through his veins and Daichi’s hands knead his ass and thighs, pulling him deeper and deeper each time.

“Fuck,” Tetsurou grunts and Koushi’s eyes snap open and to the side, widening when he sees Tetsurou shifting and working a finger into himself.  “Maybe I mind just a little,” he whispers shakily when he catches Koushi’s eyes.

Daichi hums and Koushi’s knees almost buckle when Daichi slowly pulls back, giving the head of his cock on final kiss before rising to his feet.

“Tetsurou isn’t always the best at being patient sometimes, is he Koushi?”  His hands squeeze Koushi’s ass and he smiles at him.  “Though I don’t think he’s the only impatient one here today.”

Koushi bats his hands away with a roll of his eyes and kneels on the couch in between Tetsurou’s legs.  The cushion is still warm from where Daichi had been and for some reason that thought makes looking down at Tetsurou - flushed and sweating with his fingers slick around, an in, himself -  even more arousing.

Daichi slides behind him, sweatpants rough against his bare skin and he shivers when the damp patch brushes his skin, and hooks his chin over Koushi’s shoulder.  Koushi shrugs him off after a moment to lean forward and kiss Tetsurou, pinning his arm between them.  He can feel the muscles shifting as Tetsurou keeps working at himself, fingers brushing against Koushi’s stomach and thighs, as he presses up into the kiss eagerly.  Neither of them are very prim kissers in the best of circumstances and this is no exception.  It’s messy and Tetsurou’s lips slide to the side and start down Koushi’s cheek to his jaw practically before they even start but that’s fine because Koushi’s distracted by Daichi’s hand firm on his hips and the slight crackle of a condom wrapper opening before his cock is slowly being covered.

“You’re such a tease sometimes, Dai,” he growls against Tetsurou’s cheek and Daichi’s fingers tense around him in the middle of adding lube at the nickname.

“Like you’re really one to talk about that.”

“Can we maybe do less talking?”  Tetsurou grumbles and then gasps when Daichi’s fingers slide from Koushi’s cock to his entrance and slide in alongside his own.

“I think we can arrange that.”  Koushi kisses Tetsurou’s jaw and then nudges his cheek.  “You’re good with me?”  He wants to be sure that this, that he, is something Tetsurou wants like this and it’s not just the need to get off talking.

Tetsurou wriggles and nudges Koushi’s side with his knee until he can get his arms out from between them and wrap them around his neck.

“I, Kuroo Tetsurou,” he says as he meets Koushi’s eyes, his own golden ones glinting in challenge, “want you, Sugawara Koushi to fuck me.  Right now.  With Sawamura Daichi watching us.”

Koushi feels Daichi take a deep breath behind him and he feels his own chest constrict as well.  Tetsurou certainly knew how to knock you the hell down for the count when he felt like it sometimes.

“Okay.”  Koushi slips one hand into Tetsurou’s hair and tugs him up for another kiss.  This one stays on their lips even as Daichi’s hands wander between them and guide them together.  The tip of his cock presses against Tetsurou’s entrance and he pulls back just enough to watch Tetsurou’s face as he sinks in.  To watch the flush flood his cheeks with each tiny motion forward.  To see the way his eyes flutter shut when Koushi’s hips press flush and Koushi pulses inside him.

Koushi feels so warm.  It’s not the first time he’s topped but the sensation feels like it’s brand new because it’s the first time it’s been Tetsurou he’s sinking into.  It’s Tetsurou’s cheeks he’s brushing with his thumbs as he twitches and adjusts.  It’s Tetsurou’s body flush against his.  It’s Tetsurou’s eyes slowly opening and filled with lust at the sight of Koushi hovering above him. 

Tetsurou’s leg lifts from the floor and hooks around his lower back, nudging Daichi out of the way, and he nods at Koushi.

When he first moves and buries his groan against Tetsurou’s neck he can feel Daichi hovering behind him, eyes heavy on his back but by the time he’s adjusted himself and found the rhythm that has Tetsurou gasping and mouthing wetly at Koushi’s neck and collarbone, too focused on the way Koushi fills him and sends pleasant burning sparks through his nerves to actually press real kisses to the skin, he’s nearly forgotten that Daichi is there.  He continues to forget when Tetsurou wraps his arms tight around the back of his neck and pulls himself up against Koushi, making Koushi take most of his weight and the tiniest part of his brain not currently focused on how hot Tetsurou is like this and how his sloppy almost kisses and teeth scraping Koushi’s collarbone are turning him on even more wonders if this is how Daichi manages to keep his arms so fit and muscled these days.

He forgets about Daichi in most of his brain until he hears Daichi’s low hiss and he breaks his eyes away from Tetsurou’s flushed and quickly climbing to blissed out face and sees Daichi kneeling a couple feet away with his hand slipped inside his sweatpants.  Their eyes meet and Daichi’s breath stutters a little before he catches himself and grins as Koushi slows his thrusts.

“Tetsu,” Koushi murmurs and Tetsurou’s shudder at Daichi’s nickname for him on Koushi’s tongue makes his hips twitch forward, pulling a quiet moan from them both.  “Tetsu,” he says again, “look at Dai.  Look at how hot he is for this.  For us.  For you.”  Tetsurou’s eyes focus in on Koushi slowly, fluttering part way shut each time he rolls his hips a little, and then he turns his head to look at Daichi.  Koushi gives in to his sudden urge to lean forward, pinning Tetsurou against the couch cushions, and nip at the long line of Tetsurou’s neck.  He spots Daichi slipping his sweatpants off his hips out of the corner of his eye and nips again.  “Look at how hard he is.  You know he planned this, I’m sure he did.  He’s probably dreamed about watching you come undone with me inside you.”  Tetsurou clenches around him and Koushi grunts softly against his neck.  “I know I’ve dreamed of it.”  Tetsurou whines and nudges his face away so he can look in his eyes again.  “I have.  More than once.”

“You could say it’s a dream come true for all of us then,” Tetsurou mumbles, cheeks flushing deep red as Daichi groans.  Then he buries his face against Koushi’s neck and whispers softly, “I’m not going to last much longer.  Go as hard as you want.  Let’s give Daichi a good show.”

Koushi glances to the side again and takes in Daichi’s red cheeks, slick fingers wrapped around himself, mouth open slightly as he tries to catch his breath and Koushi smiles.  Daichi notes it and his eyes widen even as Koushi shifts and jerks his hips forward, one hand bracing Tetsurou’s upper back and the other sliding down with a bruising grip on his hip.  Tetsurou’s arms tighten around the back of Koushi’s neck and his soft whimpers and groans increase in volume as they seem to echo off Koushi’s skin.

He hears Daichi gulp, hears his breath starting to go rapid, and then Koushi focuses back on Tetsurou.  He tilts his hips a little more and Tetsurou almost yelps before he muffles it against Koushi’s shoulder with his teeth pressed tight against Koushi’s skin.  Something about the way Tetsurou is muffling himself like he’s shy about the sounds he’s making when he usually is so loud and almost arrogant about them multiplies the heat in Koushi’s body.  His hips jerk harder and Tetsurou lets one arm slip from his neck so he can reach down and wrap a fist around himself, fingers pressing against Koushi’s stomach with each jerk of his wrist and Koushi’s hips. 

“Tetsu,” he groans.

A moment later Tetsurou stiffens beneath him and breathes out a raspy, “Koushi,” against his throat.  That and the slick heat between their stomachs as Tetsurou clenches around him sets off his own orgasm.

When he comes out of his starry-brained bliss it’s only been a few moments and he’s just in time to drop his cheek against Tetsurou’s and they watch together as Daichi comes all over his hand and stomach with a groan.

Koushi licks his lips and smiles slowly, the tiredness of his orgasm sneaking in on him as he slides out of Tetsurou with a hitched breath.

“I didn’t know you liked watching so much, Dai.”

Daichi’s eyes jerk open and he gives Koushi a look that makes his chest tight.  “Only when it’s you two.”

Tetsurou pulls his sticky hand out from between them and gives a half-hearted wave of his arm above his head.  “Good teamwork,” his voice rasps out before he drops his arm to hang off the armrest behind his head, “yay team.”

Daichi’s mouth drops open in surprise and Koushi buries his face against Tetsurou’s neck, shoulders shaking in laughter.

“You,” Daichi says, laughter bubbling under his words, “you are something else, Kuroo.  Truly amazing.”

“In bed,” Tetsurou snickers sleepily before stating, matter-of-factly.  “I’m all sticky.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on [ Tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
